


Fanatic

by Aerieada



Category: Camelot - Lerner/Loewe
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerieada/pseuds/Aerieada
Summary: As he flees his miracle, the crowd falls to their knees in wonder.A moment in 100 words.





	Fanatic

As he flees his miracle, the crowd falls to their knees in wonder. He wants to seize their arms and drag them back to their feet.

He knows, without a doubt, that he will never again be able to do what he has just done. When she clutched his hand, held his gaze in her liquid eyes -- then, in that moment, his fierce, fanatical power renounced him. Madness of a different hue smolders instead.

He cannot help but crumple into the soft, consuming fire. He is lost, he knows that. He only hopes to keep Camelot from burning with him.


End file.
